neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions
There are several, more or less organized groups, that fight for survival, as well as their own obscure goals, among the desolated ruins and wildlands of Michigan. Most of them are mentioned either at some important locations or during the random encounters. Few, like DMC guards, can be directly interacted with. Alvin's Butchers An organization dealing with capturing and selling slaves. Anishinaabe Tribal Nation A Native American tribe that occupies the ATN Enclave, a well guarded camp hidden in the middle of a forest area near the center of the state. The ATN Warriors patrol the surrounding wildlands, fending off bandits and dogmen, but allowing peaceful folks go unharmed. Their ancestors are responsible for making the copper beads that player can find at the Allegan Fairgrounds. Category:Factions Bad Muthas An organized gang of cannibals. They are operating from the Zom Zom's gladiatorial arena, where they organize brutal fights between slaves and random people from among those unable to pay for the entry and cruelly constructed robots, and are feeding the remains of slain contestants to the public, in form of a tasty BBQ. Bad Muthas gang members are constantly searching the surrounding countryside for the fresh victims, to resupply their rapidly depleting supply of food and living "volunteers" for the fights. When found in the overworld they are commonly found either shirtless or with only a t-shirt. Their weapon of choice seems to be meat cleavers, however, they may use other weapons. They look similar to common, usually non-hostile looters. It is possible to scare them away in combat by inflicting damage to them. DMC Guard DMC Guards are part of a private security and law enforcement force protecting the Detroit Megacity. They constantly patrol the area surrounding the gates, making short work of troublemakers around the area. They are the most well-equipped faction in the game, utilizing unique military-grade body armor, gloves, balaclavas, helmets, and shotguns that cannot be purchased in any store. They also often have semi-auto pistols, flashlights, and a smart phone. It is not recommended to engage them unless there is only one and the player can sneak up and make quick work of one with a firearm. The SkyCorps Patrol utilize skybikes and are called in for more serious offences. Deer Simple wild deer, perfect for hunting, especially if the player has the Trapping skill to make maximum use of the carcass. Dogman Powerful beasts resembling werewolves, vicious and a threat to any unprepared player, but a bountiful source of meat and fur for those who can defeat them. Enclavers and rubble scum The collective name for all the small settlements, existing outside of the DMC. Some of the random encounters hint at very harsh and strict rules governing these communities. Feral Dog Dogs gone feral, hunting around the wasteland. Not very dangerous alone, but they can be vicious and a significant threat to earlier players in a pack. Looters Passive people who just want to live in the wasteland. Will not attack unless attacked first. Can be talked to for some interesting and/or informational dialogue, but usually will dismiss the player, having more pressing things to do. They may come wearing anything they can find and with any assortment of weapons they can find. Be cautious if they have a firearm, as they may be prone to shooting the player if they have ammunition. Martha's Army A militant group of luddites who blame technology for ruining the world. They fight against technological society. Their faces are adorned with orange and blue face paint, and they are more commonly found in the northern part of the state, around Camp Grayling. They are most often found armed with firearms. The player may talk to their members, however, he should be wary about admitting to having any electronic devices with him. There are at least 2 map character units in the game, one called JD and the other called recruiter, and they have at least 2 conversations each. Melonhead Melonheads are a deformed, mutated species of cannibals that can be encountered. They are weak and can easily be scared away. They can also call for help from other nearby Melonheads, making them a potential threat when in numbers. They are similar to other creatures in that they cannot wear clothes and cannot use weapons found on tiles. The Church of the Blue Frog A religious cult organizing gang-like raids. Almost always hostile to the player and other NPCs in the game. It is possible for them to agree to a ceasefire or speak with the player if he is wearing a Blue Frog sash, a hospital gown, and a gas mask. Coming within 4 spaces of them in combat makes the opponent of them at risk of contracting their signature disease, the blue rot, which can easily become lethal if untreated. Category:Factions